Leslie's Story
I spent shorter than i should have making this chapter. If you have a comment please visit my page or Leslie's page later today ok? Thanks! Clair Kwon 16:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Legend of the Rising Dragon Prologue There once and still is a story told about a “Hero” believed to rise at the most desperate times of need. Who will reach out to change the world still in making? Who is this person that will rise one day? For years and years people have waited, and most forgot the legend itself. People began to think that it was a myth, the biggest lie created in the century. But little did they know that it was only the beginning. My mother told me I was special, that she loved me like the Moon loves the Stars. I was born under what she calls the Northern Star, the most special of them all. She always loved me, I loved her too. She taught me how to cook, sew and harvest the carrots without pulling a chunk of the dirt off. I grew up in the peaceful village Draedin, or as other people called it Dragon Haven. Dragon Haven was on an island not far away from Sliver Land, it was called Keling which means Little Dragon in my language. Right beside Keling there is an island called Mestiopa. In my language it means Ignorance, in theirs it means Godly joy. Chapter One - Morning Madness I was flying in the air, looking at flames from down below. What was it that I was flying on? A wounded Dragon, I gasped and it swooped down rushing into the flames. The dragon didn’t burn, I screamed as I did. I saw my mother trying to save my brother and my father trying to find my sisters. Everything happened so quickly I began to cry as flames consumed our house. “Leslie” I looked around, was the voice mother’s? “Leslie!” I was so confused, scanning the area with my eyes. “Wake up!” I jumped from my bed and landed head first onto the floor. I looked around, there stood Alice my older sister. She was in her nightgown holding a lamp with Margret beside her. Margret ran too me and cried, what had happened? Aaron my brother stood behind Alice carrying a dagger. I looked around and asked “Is something wrong?” my older siblings stared while Margret just cried. Aaron sighed and Alice said “We heard screaming from your room so we got worried.” I was touched, they were worried about me. That thought lasted for less than three seconds until I realized that it was two in the morning. I touched my tear streamed face and noticed my nightgown’s sleeves were slightly burnt. My heart raced, was I really awake? I looked around I was still in MY room, Thank God. Margret’s crying had stopped and she was now fast asleep, looking at the time again my siblings went back to their rooms while I carried Margret to hers. By the time I hit my bed I was fast asleep. ---- I woke up as the morning sun shined on my face. I sat up and yawned, I looked around my room. Something was wrong. I searched my mind and scanned the area. Did I forget something? Then it hit me like a speeding bullet. The Gathering Festival. I fell off the bed and crashed into my closet door. I look furiously for my Dragon Mage uniform while stripping off my nightgown. After finding my uniform I nearly crashed into the wall but turned to the hallway just in time. I rushed down and looked around, everyone was awake! Margret was leaving for her first day at “Violet Mage Academy” some school in Serdin. Her eyes beamed with pleasure. Aaron had already left for Kanavan to study a rare species of bird. Margret was leaving with Alice who had come back a few days during a small break. I grabbed a piece of bread and rushed out as I ran to school I must have attracted a few ducks with the bread, there were at least 5 ducks chasing me! I ran for my dear life (Well, my breakfast’s life) with the bread still held tightly in my mouth. I used my wits and dropped the bread on the sidewalk leaving the ducks chasing after the light piece of bread. I ran to my school where this year’s festival was being held. I crashed in through the doors and looked around. Where in the world were the other event managers?! “THE FESTIVAL MUST HAVE STARTED!” I thought to myself while nearly crashing into a teacher. She gave me a cold glare as I silently walked past her. I sat down at the event manager’s lounge and heard voices in the hallways. While I glared at the door to see who was coming in I was confused to see all the others walk through the door with a huge banner. It took me a second to realize what the banner was about. “The festival has been moved to Serdin.” WHAT!?!?! It was kind of weird finding out all this information at the last second. It took all month planning this festival, what went wrong? It must have been the Royal meeting in our school today. Erin sighed “Why at the school? Why not at the palace?” and come to think of it, she had a point. Erin was one of my 4 friends, she was often cheerful but was strangely quiet today. “Who knows why? It may just be for their entertainment!” shouted Alexander, he had worked the hardest out of us he should be upset. Belle silently stood there, staring blankly ahead with her teal eyes. She was very quiet and was often interrupted. Richard burst into the room, panting and holding a bag in his hand. He held it up for us to see, even Belle turned her head to see. I took the bag from him and opened it up. I dug my hand into the bag and gripped on to what felt like a piece to paper. I pulled it out, it was a few tickets for a boat ride to Serdin. I counted the tickets as Alexander stared, 9 in total. There were nine event managers and nine tickets, Perfect. “Wait, are these tickets for us?” Erin asked just to be sure. Richard nodded still breathing heavily. I was still against the idea of going to Serdin but this had to be fun. Erin and Alex picked up the banner and went outside to hang it on the walls. Belle quietly walked out the door followed by Richard.